


The Death of Spring

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Falling In Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mythology References, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: a greek mythology AU in which Gin is Persephone, Aizen is Hades, and Rangiku is Demeter though in the role of Gin's best friend. With some alterations to the original myth to facilitate shipping.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Death of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line from a collab WIP with Timewaster123456789 who the author blames entirely for this existing. Thanks Time! ;) 
> 
> As with all my works if you like this please drop a comment and let me know so I know to post more stories and/or continue this – otherwise I don't know if people are even reading or what people like. Thanks and enjoy the story.
> 
> Note: in this Aizen is known by both Hades and his own name. Hades is more like his stage name here.

“ _I will love you and only you until the stars are shaken from the sky.”_

_Rachel Alexander (Receiver of Many)_

**Chapter 1: Taken**

Aizen Sousuke was out for an early morning stroll when he first saw the man. The sun had just risen above the horizon, beginning it's steady climb into the sky, dragged along by Helios and his chariot pulled by six horses. Lighting up the world for gods and mortals alike. He always enjoyed his walks in the sunshine. In the underworld, there was no sun to speak of. No day, no natural light or warmth. Just an endless, cold night. It was lonely. It was boring. And when it all got a bit too much and that little voice inside his head started telling him things like life was pointless and he had no use in the world, that he was just a waste of space and everyone would be better off without him – he came up here. To enjoy warmth and light and company, albeit from a safe respectable distance. After all, nobody wanted the God of Death and the Lord of the Underworld looming over them or trying to join in their conversations. Even him just saying hello spooked people. The mortals he could understand. That was a natural reaction for them. But to get the same treatment from his fellow gods... well, that was just a slap in the face.

But there weren't any people about today, so he could enjoy the quiet of the forest in peace. Be alone and clear his head of all thought.

Or so he thought.

It turned out, he wasn't alone. As he stepped through the trees and into a little clearing, Aizen saw him. Stopping mid-stride with a gasp in his throat, frozen in place by the unexpected encounter. Only able to stand and stare at the god before him.

It was Ichimaru Gin, the god of Spring and rebirth. Pale skin and silver hair softly aglow in the sunlight as he stroked the head of a young doe. The broken snare by her feet the evidence of her recent rescue. _Poor thing. Lucky the God of Spring was here to save you. Perhaps he can save me as well..._

“There ya go now,” Gin spoke softly, careful not to frighten the doe. “Now you be careful, and stay away from traps like that, ya hear?”

The doe's ears twitched and she snorted, possibly in agreement, before she backed away and disappeared into the forest.

Gin looked down at the hunter's trap with disgust, waving his hand over it so a cluster of fresh green plants and vines grew in it's place. The Earth reclaiming the area and rendering the trap useless and hidden. Gin nodded, pleased with his work and then turned to leave.

Aizen heard a soft feminine voice calling out through the trees not too far away. “Giiiiin!”

The God of Spring looked in the direction the voice was coming from and answered back. “Coming, Ran!”

And then Aizen watched him run towards the soft voice, tailed by a little white fox who Aizen could only assume was his little forest companion. Only able to stare after the man, frozen in place. Absolutely stunned by his beauty and compassion.

_I wonder if he'd have that same compassion for me,_ Aizen wondered.

There was only one way to find out.

_I have to have him._

. . .

Gin ran to find Rangiku sitting on the grass in a nearby meadow, smiling and waiting for him. Weaving a crown of daisies to wear on her head.

“Well, finally,” she beamed at him as he approached. “Took you long enough. Did you get lost?”

“I was rescuing a deer caught in a trap,” Gin explained.

“Aww, was it okay?”

“Yeah, she was fine. Just a bit spooked” Gin told her, sitting down on the grass beside her. “Did I miss much?”

“Nah,” she said. “Just the usual boring meeting stuff. Anyway, we should get going if we want to go for our walk before it gets too late.”

Gin smirked at her, lips curving upwards. “Wanna race instead?” he asked, knowing full well she couldn't resist a challenge.

She smirked in return and her eyes lit up. “You're on.”

“Great,” Gin smiled. “Catch me if you can then!”

And with that he sprinted off, cackling to himself as he shouted after him, scrambling to her feet to give chase.

Gin laughed as he ran, tearing across the grass, picking up speed, when a dark figure caught his eye. He slowed to a jog and then to a walk and stood looking at them. The figure approached after a few moments of quiet staring, and Gin realised it was a man. And quite a striking man, too, with a charming smile and hair the colour of the trees in the forest. For a moment Gin's words failed him. The man's eyes were a lighter brown, the colour of rich chocolate. He couldn't look away.

“Hello there,” the man answered. “I don't believe we've met before. My name's Sousuke. What's yours?”

Gin swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly very dry and his palms clammy. “Gin,” he answered. Clearing his throat so his voice was more even and clear when he spoke again. “It's Gin.”

“Ah,” the man smiled. Charming and polite. Gin was sure he'd seen him before somewhere, but he couldn't be sure. Still, he did seem familiar somehow... “You're the god of Spring, right?”

“Yeah,” Gin nodded. Smiling. Wanting to be polite yet still trying to work out where he'd seen this man before. Still unable to quite put his finger on it. “I make the flowers grow and the frost thaw. What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh, I do a lot of things,” the man answered. “Mostly I manage people.”

“An' how's that workin' out?”

The man smiled. “Fairly well. Though I must admit it is boring sometimes.”

“Same with any job I guess,” Gin answered, quickly looking over his shoulder to catch sight of Rangiku closing the large gap between them. “Anyway, I gotta run. But it was nice to meet ya.”

The man smiled. “Likewise,” he answered, holding out his hand for a handshake. Gin reached our to take it. After all, he seemed nice. Harmless, even. It couldn't hurt to give him a handshake.

But the second Gin grasped that hand and felt it's chill, and the shudder of cold rush up his arm with the physical contact, Gin realised his mistake. And it clicked into place who he was.

The man smirked.

“Hey, wait! I know you,” Gin gasped. “Your Hade-”

But before Gin could even finish that thought, the ground beneath them opened up and swallowed them whole. And Gin found himself devoured by the Underworld itself.


End file.
